


Itadakimasu

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: Aranea wakes up to a surprise. Damara has breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: I Write Way Too Fucking Much Damaranea.

Sleep was definitely a blessed thing in your book, even if it was in some strange human sleeping plateau instead of the usual recuperacoon, but you quickly got used to it because you'd missed out on so much sleep.

Your name is Aranea Serket, and you're feeling so comfortable under this thick quilt in nothing but a sports bra and boxers. Not your usual style to be sure, but you believed in function over form, and you didn't really fancy tight bra wires and panty elastic clinging to you at the moment.

You were on your back, your snoring light and huffy, like some sort of small puppy. You'd been told that you always snored like that, and there was no use trying to hide it. 

You were sleeping very lightly, so you did hear somebody enter your room. When you raised your head to look, your scruffy hair framing your face. You weren't wearing your glasses so you couldn't really see much. You shrugged and laid your head back down on the fluffy pillow. 

Suddenly you felt something touching your nook through your boxers, and you gasped as your bulge quickly unsheathed and you sat bolt upright, a cobalt blush covering your face. You threw the covers off of you to see the familiar hair, face and curled horns of Damara Megido.

"Damara! What are you doing here?!" you squeaked, and she shushed you and pushed you back into a reclining position with her hand on your tummy. "God, your hand's cold.."

The mischievous lowblood laughed at your sudden topic shift, palming at your bulge through your boxers. You let out a small moan.

"You want me do this, yes?" she smirked up at you and you just couldn't help but nod, gasping as she kissed your inner thighs, slowly slipping your boxers off. 

She smiled and bit her lip as she stared at your bulge and nook, already leaking pre-material. She held onto your bulge, which wrapped around her hand and leaned in towards your nook. Just before she stuck her tongue out, she grinned up at you and raised her eyebrow.

"Itadakimasu." 

"Oh my gooooooood Damara.." you hid your bright-blue face in your hands, not believing she'd say something so silly just before going down on you, but your train of thought was derailed as her tongue traced your nook lightly and teasingly. You arched your back and gasped. "Fuck..!"

She took it slowly, teasing you. You gasped and moaned, begging her for more but she wouldn't be rushed, the tip of her tongue dipping between your nook lips before venturing to the place where your bulge emerged from its sheathe slit, tonguing at it, making you tremble and curse with pleasure.

You were blushing bright cobalt. It had been so long since someone else had attended to you this way. Admittedly, you did masturbate, but it didn't feel quite the same as having another troll eating you out. 

Damara kissed the bottom of your bulge, licking and smooching up to the tip, which she took in her mouth, making you gasp and cling to the bedsheets. 

"Fff.. shit, Damara!" you breathed raggedly, your fangs biting your painted lips. She seemed encouraged by your reaction, and took your bulge deeper in her mouth, one hand wrapped around the thick base as her other hand traced your nook with her thin fingers. Eventually she pushed two fingers in, making you squeeze your eyes shut, a warm feeling building in the pit of your stomach.

"Damara.. fuck.. please.." you chanted this as she curled her fingers inside you. You were so close to cumming and it wouldn't take much to tip you over the edge. 

Then suddenly she stopped.

"Fucking shit what the fuck?!" you blurted out and she chuckled, climbing onto you and straddling your lap. You blushed hard as you looked up at the beautiful woman. You'd had your bulge inside Porrim fucking Maryam before but you were always easily flustered, especially by people as surprising as Damara Megido. Your hands were placed on her thighs, pulling her skirt off, revealing that she was wearing no panties and her bulge was already out. 

"Like what you see?" she winked "you fuck me, yeah?"

You nodded quietly and she lowered herself onto your desperate, wriggling bulge. You moaned loudly and dug your claws into her thick thighs as your bulge slipped into her warm, wet nook. She let out a sound of pleasure too, taking your entire bulge inside her, biting her lip as she guided one of your hands to grasp her bulge. You took it from there, jerking her bulge with quick motions as she rode your bulge. 

The once-silent room was now filled with your high-pitched moans and squeals as you bucked your hips up and Damara's slightly raspy grunts of pleasure as she moved her hips to meet your thrusts, her bulge wriggling and throbbing in your hand.

Of course since you had been teased enough, it was you who cummed first, your bulge releasing your blue material inside her. You cried out and arched your back as you did, flopping back and panting, weakly stroking her bulge until she gasped, cumming onto your torso, her nook clenching around your bulge. 

Your bulges both slowly retreated into their sheathe-slits and Damara smirked and chuckled, kissing and licking your torso clean from her cum. You giggled weakly and smiled down at her, stroking her hair which was now slightly messy from fucking. Of course Damara would lick her own cum off of someone's body. It was just something she'd do. 

Afterwards she kissed your lips softly which you returned, tasting her on your tongue. Yep, that's why she wanted to clean up her cum. You groaned and squeezed her ass, and she laughed into the kiss. Her laugh was so beautiful and you couldn't help but smile, blushing at her happiness. She finally pulled away and grinned, laughing happily, not her usual mischievous, scheming chuckle.

You pulled her down next to you, both of you trembling slightly from exhaustion. She flung one arm over your torso and wrapped her legs around yours, purring as you petted her hair and her rough horns. After a bit you pulled the blanket up and over you both, letting her slowly drift off to sleep. You smiled at her. She looked so innocent, happy and relaxed and that made you pleased. You lay your head back on the pillow and joined her in slumber.


End file.
